A Different Kind of Sunrise
by AriellaRose
Summary: A part of Sirius Black's past catches up with him and sends him on a trip to Sunnydale to retrieve his one and only daughter, Dawn Summers. HP/Btvs crossover; 5ht year. H/D, D/Dr, Hr/H, Hr/Dr, Ron/OC; not all at once though.
1. Goodbye's and Hellos'

AN: I DON'T OWN ANYONE, not even Kit, also I know Dawn didn't get her hair cut and dyed until later but oh well. Also, I know this one, chapter, is kinda short but the other will be longer.   
  
Summary: A part of Sirius Black's past catches up with him and sends him on a trip to Sunnydale to retrieve his one and only daughter, Dawn Summers. The HP gangs 5th year and a sorta new character is introduced.   
  
A Different Kind Of Sunrise  
  
Chapter One: Good-bye's and Hellos'  
  
Sirius Black looked at the picture of his daughter. She was a pretty young thing. She had light brown hair, a few shades anyway from his and the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. He knew where she got those, her mother. He was only with Joyce two weeks if that and she'd never told him she'd gotten pregnant but then again he wasn't around long enough to really get to know her that well.   
  
He'd been called a week ago and was told that Dawn, his daughter, was now his responsibility according to Joyce's will. Now he was standing in front of the Summers' his house about to meet this girl and the people who'd been watching over her for the last few weeks.   
  
He knocked on the door and expected a muggle around his own age to show up. What he got was the sweetest looking sandy blonde who reeked of power; she also couldn't be older then 21.   
  
"You must be Mister Black." She smiled.  
  
He couldn't help but smile back.   
  
***********  
  
Dawn sat in her room alone on her bed. She had two choices as of now. She could go to England with her real father and practice magic. Since he was a wizard she had to have magic in her, and he didn't even know she was a key of pure magic. He'd explained his past to her and she'd done the same for him. He'd only been in her life a few days but she already loved him like the real father she was. Apparently her mother had found out she was carrying Dawn after he'd left her and was still married to Hank and just old him that she was carrying his child.   
  
Her second option was stay here with the people that had practically raised her. They weren't family but they knew everything about her. Her father knew about slayers and magic now but he didn't know she was a key.   
  
She sighed and looked at the picture of herself, Buffy and her mom. Her family had never really let her down. She smiled and grabbed a large suitcase.   
  
***********  
  
Sirius looked at Dawn. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes!" His daughter smiled and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Niblet!" Spike hugged her tightly. "I'd say goodbye but I'll be visiting you." He slightly let go of her. "You better not get into any trouble, unless that bastard really deserves it of course."  
  
Dawn smiled; she didn't know how she was going to survive with out Spike.   
  
"We're gonna miss you," Willow smiled sweetly and gave her a hug.  
  
Tara looked like she was going to cry but didn't. "Take care sweetie, and write us about everything." She hugged her almost as tightly as Spike did.   
  
"Dawnie," Xander looked down at her, "Should there really be words?"   
  
Dawn smiled and threw herself into his arms. She'd miss Xander so much and not just because she used too have a huge crush on him. She'd miss him because he was him and you just didn't forget someone like Xander Harris. She didn't know whom she'd miss more at this point; Xander or Spike? They were both like big brothers and they both had their strong points.   
  
She sighed as she pulled away from Xander. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
Anya gave her a quick hug and said, "Goodbye!" just as quick, but it was in a very loving way, Anya's way.  
  
She looked at her father. This was it; she was laving Sunnydale for good, or at least a good year. Before she was out the door Spike gave her another hug; this one wasn't as tight though and kissed her forehead gently.   
  
Her father smiled at her, she was going to fit in perfectly at Hogwarts.  
  
***********  
  
Dawn hurried down the stairs of her new home following the delicious smell of breakfast. She'd arrived with her dad; she loved saying that, late last night. He'd asked her to be quiet so they wouldn't wake Harry. She'd asked who Harry was right before she remembered. Harry Potter was her dad's godson and was living with him, and her now, because both of his parents were dead and his living relatives treated him quite badly. Or as Sirius said, they treat him like a piece of shit that shouldn't even be in the world. Harry was her age and had been attending Hogwarts for the last four years.   
  
Dawn smiled when she reached the kitchen. A boy, who must be Harry because her father's hair wasn't that short, was standing at the stove making French toast. There was a plate full of five next to him. She cleared her throat hoping this would get his attention since he hadn't seemed to notice her yet.  
  
She gasped when he turned all the way. He was gorgeous. He was taller then she was, but not by much and since he wasn't wearing a shirt she could see the six pack he had and the strong-arm muscles. His green eyes shinned like emeralds and his face was just adorable. She could see his lightening scar through his black hair. His hair was something all it's own, it was all over the place, not in a long way but a messy way, and it suited him.   
  
While Dawn was gasping at the boy she was going to be living with, Harry was struggling not to gasp. His jaw had managed to drop to the floor though. She was more beautiful in person then in the black and white picture Harry'd seen earlier. She was almost as tell as he was and her shorts let him get a good look at her long tan legs. Her blue eyes shinned in a way he'd never seen or thought possible. Her hair framed her face and the blonde highlights lighted her look, and she was a very light looking person. She was so pretty.   
  
"Good to see you two are up." Sirius entered the room.  
  
Both teenagers looked away from each other.  
  
Sirius chuckled. He wasn't sure if these two thought of each other like that or just amazed at each other's looks. "Harry you know you didn't have to make breakfast but thank anyways." Sirius grabbed a piece of French toast and took a bite.  
  
"Oh it was nothing!" Harry said and put two more pieces onto the piles on the plate and sat down.  
  
Dawn grabbed a piece and sat down quickly not across or next to Harry, and avoided his gaze.   
  
Sirius chuckled again. It was going to be an interesting month until Hogwarts started, and after that it would probably get even better. 


	2. Novus Comitis

AN: If Kit really doesn't look like anything I describe please do tell me because I really didn't get a good look at her in the one and only eppy she'd been in, Lessons. Sorry if it's too long or anything, please R&R too. This chapter is really more all about Dawn and Kit getting there wands, the next one will have Draco, Harry and the others in it.  
  
A Different Kind Of Sunrise  
  
Chapter Two: Novus Comitis  
  
Dawn stepped into the wand shop and looked around at the breathtaking room. Some people might think this place as old and dusty but she loved it. It had an old smell and made her assume the person running this place knew what they were talking about. And the place was just so magical with out actually using any magic.   
  
"Looking for a new wand too?"   
  
Dawn looked next to her and saw a girl that looked around her age. She hadn't even noticed that she'd moved up to the counter. The girl had dark brown hair a little longer then her own and had four brownish red streaks on each side of her head. She was pale but not in a vampire way. The girl's eyes were dark green and were stairing into her. She gave Dawn a gothic but not devil worshiper vibe; she was a good person.   
  
"Yeah, I've been using burrowed ones all summer and I'm so happy I finally get my own." Dawn gave her friendliest smile she had.   
  
"I'm Kit!" The girl shook her hand out and flashed her a warn smile.  
  
Dawn took it. "Dawn Summers!"   
  
Then there was an awkward silence.   
  
"Not to be rude!" Both girls said then laughed.   
  
"You first!" Kit said.  
  
"No you!" Dawn smiled. "I insist!"  
  
Kit looked around then back at Dawn. "Aren't you a little old to be getting your first wand?"  
  
Dawn sighed. "That's weird, I was going to ask you the same question. I just found out my dad was a wizard like a month ago. I didn't even know he was my dad till a month ago too. My mom and sister died recently and I was left to him, he insists I go to Hogwarts and I got a letter and I need a wand to go so I'm buying a wand." Dawn said and then suddenly found herself fighting back tears.  
  
Kit's eyes were wide but didn't say 'I feel so bad for you' they seemed to be a little shocked.   
  
"So why are you buying a wand?" Dawn asked quietly.   
  
"Oh my god, I'm sorry about your mom and sister but that's totally weird."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's almost the same reason why I'm here."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kit took a deep breath. "You see my dad didn't know he had a child until my mom, she was a muggle, died, which was at the beginning of the summer. He used to do a lot of bad stuff, he was one of those muggle haters and had well not really raped her but he hurt her and I don't know how it happened but the had sex." Kit shivered. "He was long gone before she even knew she was pregnant and when I was born she didn't want me at first because I was his child but then she said she looked in my eyes and couldn't leave me. Ain't that sweet? Yeah and then when she died her will said to contact him and he'd be my new guardian and now he is."  
  
"But of your father's a wizard, why didn't you get a letter before?"  
  
"Why didn't you?" Kit raised an eyebrow.  
  
Dawn frowned. "I never thought about that, I really don't know why."  
  
"For me, my guess is that my mom new my dad used magic and didn't want me anywhere it because it was in him, or something like that, so she hid my letters or something like that. All this magic is pretty new to me."  
  
"It's expanding my horizon of the world."  
  
Kit giggled. "That's a nice way of putting it. Some of it's quite creepy to me though."   
  
Dawn smiled. "You'll get used to it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you say I'll get used to it?"  
  
"Because my one of sisters best friends does a lot of magic and when I first learned about it, it all creeped me out, but now I'm very cool with it."  
  
"Oh, I'm a little confused. Who's your sister?"  
  
"Her name was Buffy, she was a vampire slayer. I'm made of her." Dawn's eyes went wide. She didn't even think about the last part before she said that, how could she be so stupid.  
  
"You're sisters a-, wait a sec. What the crappy do you mean made out of her?"  
  
"You see I'm a key."  
  
Kit made a face. "Okay, confused again."  
  
Dawn sighed; she didn't even know why she was telling this girl this. "My blood opens portals, I'm a key that opens are world to other worlds. I was made so I'd be protected. These monks who'd been watching over me, when I was a ball of mystical energy decided to make me a human and they wanted the slayer to protect me so they made me mostly out of her. I'm guessing they also made me out of my father and mother too. I'm still a little confused about it all." Dawn looked down, not wanting to see Kit's reaction.  
  
"That's...that's wicked cool."   
  
Dawn's head popped up. "What?"  
  
"You're a key, that's so cool."  
  
"You don't think I'm a freak?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Dawn smile could be seen across the street out of the dusty old windows. She hugged Kit so tightly she didn't know what came over her.  
  
"Okay, Dawn needing air."  
  
Dawn pulled back suddenly still smiling. "You're the best."  
  
Kit smiled and blushed a little. "Thanks!"   
  
"Sorry to interrupt you two fine looking ladies," they both looked up to see a man that sort of resembled Einstein. His eyes shinned like moonlight, it made both girls gasp, "but I do believe you can here for a wand and I'd like to sell you each one by tonight. My name is Mr. Ollivander and I'll be helping you find the right wand for you."  
  
Both teenagers blushed slightly and looked down, smiling.  
  
Dawn looked up first. "So who first?"  
  
"Since you asked Miss Summers, or would you prefer Black?"  
  
"Summers thank you." Dawn smiled.   
  
"I do believe since you had the guts to ask, I'll find yours first."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
He disagreed. Kit looked at Dawn. "He's a little creepy." She whispered.  
  
"Just a little." Dawn whispered.  
  
"Here we go." Mr. Ollivander handed her a wand.  
  
Dawn took at it and gave him a look that said, 'what now'.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, give it a swing."  
  
The moment after he said that he regretted. The girl must have made two hundred wands must have flew around the shop.  
  
Dawn quickly put the wand on the counter. "Whoops!"   
  
"It's quite alright dear." He looked like he was struck with a thought. He rushed off again.  
  
Kit and Dawn looked at each other.  
  
"Hear we go."  
  
Dawn took the new wand and right when she touched it she almost felt like she was being lifted of the ground, she saw blue and black sparks everywhere. It was such a beautiful sight.   
  
"I thought that'd be the one for you." Mr. Ollivander smiled. "Aspen, thirteen inches blood of a vampire running through it."  
  
Dawn gave him a look. "The blood, is it..."  
  
"If you are referring to Mister William then yes it is his."  
  
Dawn hugged her wand tightly. "How did you know?"  
  
"Rumors of him helping the slayer told me that you knew him since you are her sister."  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
"No problem really, William donated it when I asked him too, was quite friendly to me," He turned to Kit. "Well Miss Snape if-"  
  
"Please call me Kit," she interrupted but rudely but sounded so polite. "I'm still not used to my last name being Snape."  
  
"Well then Miss Kit, would you give this a swing?"  
  
She took the wand and swung it lightly. Everything on Mr. Ollivander's desk either broke or fell to the floor. It was a violent moment for such a small swing of a wand.  
  
"Not that one."  
  
Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand from Kit's un-moving hand. "Never knew I could do anything like that."  
  
"Well, Miss Kit, I think we'll try a different wand."  
  
She took the next one he gave her and gave it a wave smaller then the last one. Big mistake of course. Everything five feet in front of Kit went flying, even Mr. Ollivander was pushed back quite a few feet onto his back. Kit quickly set that wand on the counter. Dawn rushed to help Mr. Ollivander up who just looked around for another wand.   
  
"That one doesn't seem to fit you either Kit."  
  
Kit blushed and looked down.   
  
"Try this one."  
  
Kit gave this wand another small swing. This time nothing to bad happened, things went flying but once she let go of the wand the objects dropped. The problem a few bottles dropped on Mr. Ollivander's head. Kit look horrified. "I'm so sorry, really." She covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"It's quite alright."  
  
"Mister Ollivander, you've got a small cut on your forehead." Kit stepped forward to help him with it. Dawn walked away from the wall she'd been standing by to also help Mr. Ollivander. He stopped both of them in their place with just one look.  
  
Kit took the next wand he handed her slowly. This time though a blackish green smoke spread out though the room and a wind circled around Kit. When she switched the hand to her other hand, the smoke disappeared along with the wind. The purely magical moment was over.  
  
Mr. Ollivander smiled. "I see you've found the right wand, finally."  
  
Dawn's eye widened when she looked at Mr. Ollivander, she'd been staring at Kit for awhile. "The cut on your forehead's gone."  
  
The smile grew wider. "Ebony, nine and a half inches with a string from a dragon's heart running though it. Show's you've got a wild, possibly dark side Miss Kit."  
  
Kit smiled despite the fact that she was holding something with apart of a dragon's heart in it. She was really starting to like the magical world. She turned to Dawn who was also smiling. They were both thinking the same thing; this looks like the beginning of a beautiful and very interesting friendship.  
AN: Sorry, it's all a little corny to me but it seemed to all fit when I was writing it so, I'm putting it up. That's all, please R&R. 


	3. Damn Those British Boys

AN: To answer your question type review spikeluvr, I know, I know about Harry that is but hey that's why it's fiction, also in my mind Sirius was freed because in the beginning of the summer because rat boy was caught and confessed. He's now in jail. I'm probably gonna re-write the first chappy a little now, thanks for pointing that all out, forgot about it...Sorry if this chappy is a little, very weird but ya, that's all...Thank You All for the reviews...they're keeping me going...Sorry if I offend any British or American people here...  
A Different Kind of Sunrise  
  
Chappy Three: Damn Those British Boys  
  
Dawn and Kit were walking arms linked through Diagon Alley. They were laughing at almost anything. They both had bought all of what they needed for school. Now they were off to the pet shop. Both of them had money to spare and wanted a pet.   
  
About half an hour later they each had a new pet and were off to the Leaky Cauldron. Kit was going to meet someone there, she wouldn't tell Dawn who just that Dawn would like him. Dawn was going there anyways because that's where she agreed to meet Harry, who was going to bring his friends along.  
  
At the pet shop, Dawn had bought a large silver and black owl that had looked like it'd been in the shop for weeks. Dawn thought is was the most adorable thing and had to get it. She was still thinking of a name. Kit on the other hand had already named her pet. Its name was Regina, after her mother, it was a green and black raven. Neither of them thought raven's were any color but black but the shopkeeper had said that this was how the bird born and that's how it'd always been. Kit loved it to death. Her favorite color was green and her second black, plus it seemed to attach it's self to her when she smiled at it.  
  
Dawn sat down in a large booth with Kit at the Leaky Cauldron. She didn't see Harry anywhere and figured he could find her. She smiled hoping that the cute boy with the scar was thinking about her, she'd been thinking about him quite a lot today.   
  
She was still thinking of the cute boy she lived with when she saw the hottest creature alive. This creature was human from the looks of it and of course a him. He was about two inches taller then Dawn from the looks of it. He also had silver-blonde hair that you just had to look at. His eyes were a stormy gray but that only matched the frown on his pale but perfect looking face. He was dressed all in black, and his clothes were skin tight so she could make out some very good looking chest and arm muscles.   
  
All Dawn could do was gasp and stare mouth wide open, she could even feel a little drool forming at the side of her mouth. He resembled Spike so much Dawn found it very weird that she was so attracted to him and not Spike, then again Spike was so big brother to her thinking about him like that was almost a nightmare, almost.  
  
Suddenly Dawn realized what she was doing and shut her mouth and whipped her mouth and tried to look away from him. Then to her utter horror and pleasure (AN: but not exactly like that) he started walking toward her, and Kit. He sat down next to Kit but was eyeing Dawn since he glanced at her.   
  
He turned to Kit in one quick graceful movement. "Who's your friend, she's cute?"  
  
Dawn took a deep breath, his voice was something she could listen to over and over again and he she was cute. Suddenly she snapped out of it, he wasn't that cute and sounded kind of snobby.  
  
"This is Dawn Summers-" Kit started.  
  
"And I'm also sitting right here." Dawn finished.  
  
The boy turned to her with half a smirk on his angelic face. "Your point?"  
  
"I'm flattered that you think I'm cute and all but do say it to my face next time." Dawn didn't glare or sound that mean but seemed to get her point across.  
  
The boy extended his hand. "Draco Malfoy. It's quite a pleasure to meet you Miss Summers."   
  
Dawn took his hand expecting him to shake hers but instead he pulled to his mouth and kissed it. He let go and gave her a look Dawn couldn't quite read.   
  
Dawn put her hands on her lap. "Don't call me Miss Summers, that's what people called my mother. Just call me Dawn."  
  
"Oh I'm sure he will." Kit rolled her eyes.  
  
Draco glared at her. "And just what does that mean, Kitty cat?"  
  
She glared back. "Don't call me that. And if you, oh so dense boy, can't figure what it means on your own then I'm not going to bother with telling you."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "But of course you'll waste your breath on that long comment."  
  
Kit took a deep breath, shook her head and stood up. "I'm going to get some butterbeer."   
  
Draco stood up and let her out and was staring at her as she walked away. Dawn knew right where he was staring, where every boy would stare when given the chance; a girl's ass. Dawn was staring at Draco though and couldn't help it either. Damn he was hot, damn these British boys for being so goddamn hot. She didn't know who was hotter; Harry or Draco. Right now Draco was winning in her mind.   
  
She looked away quickly when he turned to her. "I've never seen you before, where you from?"  
  
"America. Sunnydale, California to be exact."   
  
"You a muggle?"  
  
"No, would I be on if I were here?"  
  
Draco smirked. "Point taken!"  
  
"Why haven't I seen you before this?"  
  
"Just found out I was a witch, known for awhile that I'm magic."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm a key!" Dawn couldn't help but tell him about herself, or Kit. She didn't know how she'd keep the fact that she was a key from her dad and Harry, who'd she been living with for a little less then a month now. Somehow though Draco and Kit just seemed to the truth out of her.   
  
Draco was giving her the weirdest look. "What?"  
  
"I used to be a ball of mystical energy that could open the doors to other worlds. Then the monks who were protecting me, when I was a ball of energy, decided I'd be better under the protection of the slayer so the turned me into a human. My blood opens other worlds; I'm a key. Get?"  
  
Draco was gazing at her; his look was completely un-readable. He looked Dawn up and down then smirked. She was noticing he did that a lot. "I totally get, Sunrise."  
  
Dawn smiled. "That's great, and if you turn out evil and try and like, I don't know, give me to some hell goddess, then I will so majorly kick your pale British ass." She paused. "Why'd you just call me Sunrise?"  
  
"I will do no such thing, you've got my word." Draco smiled.  
  
Dawn sensed most people would never, ever take his word, but for some reason she felt she could trust him. Also it seemed like Kit trusted him, so why not join the club. "So?"  
  
Draco looked at her. "So what?"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "You people really need to lighten up."  
  
"Whose people?"   
  
Kit set a butterbeer in front of her, Draco and sat down next to him. Dawn had tried these people before with her dad and Harry.  
  
"Yeah, Dawn whose people?" Draco raised an eyebrow at her.   
  
"You damn British people, you all take things a wee bit seriously."  
  
Draco chuckled. "Did you just say wee bit?"  
  
Dawn blushed. "Yes! What can I say my dad's Scottish, I can't help it."   
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "We aren't stuck up here, you know and we don't take things to seriously."  
  
Dawn faked a gasp. "I hadn't noticed."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes again then turned to Kit. "You've been here awhile, tell the bloody American we aren't stuck up, people from Britain that is."  
  
Kit glared and hit Draco on the shoulder.  
  
Draco looked hurt, but anyone could tell me was faking it. "Ouch, what the bloody hell was that for?"  
  
Kit narrowed her eyes. "I'm a freakin' American, don't insult us. We don't go around drinking tea once a day, which tastes awful by the way. I totally agree with Dawn."  
  
Draco sighed. "I'm surrounded by a bunch of loons."  
  
Dawn glared and Kit just rolled her eyes. "Say whatever you want, Malfoy. I'm going to get something to eat, I'm starving." Kit stood up and took a few steps then turned back to Draco and Dawn. "Play nice!" She then continued walking.  
  
Draco glared after her then turned to Dawn who was looking very satisfied with herself. "What are you so happy about?" The blonde boy asked.  
  
Dawn smiled. "I won! You're out voted two to one."   
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "What ever you say."  
  
Dawn looked around, then back at Draco who was staring at her. She jumped a little when she found those hypnotizing gray eyes staring at her. She felt as if she couldn't move. She stared right back at him. She wasn't going to look away. She felt her self move closer to him and saw him move closer her. He leaned in and kissed her, she couldn't help but kiss back with the same passion she felt from him. This was her first kiss, and she was loving every second of it. After a few minutes the both pulled back for air. They just stared at each other, again.  
  
Finally a minute later. "What did you do that for?" Dawn asked a little shocked her first kiss was with someone she hadn't even known an hour.  
  
Draco smirked. "Couldn't resist."  
  
Dawn narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything.  
  
Draco eyed her, again. "That was your first kiss, wasn't it?"  
  
Dawn's mouth dropped, how did he know that. "No, no of course not..."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow.   
  
"No meaning yes." Dawn blushed.  
  
Draco smirked. "Glad to know."  
  
"And just what is that spose to mean?" Dawn glared.  
  
"It means that I'm glad I gave you your first kiss, cause damn girl look at you."   
  
"Oh!" Was all that came out of Dawn's mouth.   
  
They were silent for another minute, not looking at each other.  
  
"How was the smoochin' you two?"  
  
Both teenagers looked up to see Kit standing there with a cone of strawberry ice cream. They looked at each other then looked anywhere but each other's faces. Kit rolled her eyes and sat down next to Draco. "Come on people, don't leave me hanging. Details, good, bad, anything is good here." The green-eyed girl licked her ice cream then visibly shivered. "Way cold!"  
  
Dawn smiled and Draco smirked.   
  
"It was Dawn's first kiss!" Draco said calmly.  
  
Dawn's eyes went wide and she hit Draco on the shoulder.   
  
Kit covered her mouth but her giggles could still be heard. "Damn Dawn I at least expected you to have kissed two different guys by now." She was still giggling.  
  
Dawn went scarlet but smiled. Draco had to bite his lips to keep himself from laughing, he didn't know exactly was so funny but it just seemed like the right time to laugh. Dawn started giggling and Draco couldn't hold his laughter any longer. The three had tons of eyes on them now. They all saw the glares and hurried outside. Still laughing and getting laughed at. The three were so close together and Kit still holding her ice cream but laughing un-controllably. She accidentally stuck it right on Dawn's lips and right cheek.   
  
Kit gasped and dropped what was left of her ice cream when she saw what she'd done. Dawn stood there and shifted her eyes around, no longer laughing but red with embarrassment.   
  
Also no longer laughing Draco just smirked. "Here, Summers, let me get that for you." He then quickly grabbed her by the waist and kissed her hard. He licked the ice cream from her lips as they parted from the kiss. Then he wiped the ice cream off her cheek in one try lick. When he pulled back Draco found himself staring into Dawn's shinning blue eyes. She was quite a sight, he thought to himself, then smiled glad to get to her first, before anyone else. He'd gotten to kiss Dawn Summers for the first time, in her life, and now he was never going to let her go.   
  
Giggling made both Dawn and Draco turn away from each other to see Kit almost dying of laughter a few feet away from them. This was one of Draco's best moments ever. He'd just kissed this amazing girl and one of the few people he'd considered a true friend from the time he meet her was right here laughing. He couldn't help the smile that crept on his face.   
  
"DAWN SUMMERS!"   
  
The three teenagers turned their heads to see a very angry Harry Potter coming towards them. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, who looked very confused, were of course following him. Kit, Draco, and Dawn's faces went blank instantly.  
  
***********  
AN: Sorry if you all don't like the cliffy ending but I can't think of anything else to add to this chappy...enjoy...please R&R too.... 


	4. Old Rivals Children

Okay where I am I call animals that live with me, pets. Anybody can call them whatever they like but that's what I'm calling them right now and probably always will. So if you can't deal, then don't deal or read if it's really that big of a deal to ya. Thank you all again for the reviews..good and badish...Please R&R..Sorry if this shappy if short, but sorry...  
  
***********  
  
A Different Kind of Sunrise  
  
Chapter Four: Old Rivals Children   
  
Harry couldn't believe Dawn would do something like this. For Merlin's Sake the girl let Malfoy, Draco bloody Malfoy kiss her, and lick her face, and that's all he saw. He knew Hermione and Ron were following him but wasn't really concerned about that right now. Right now his mind was focused on beating the bloody pulp out of Malfoy for even considering touching Dawn.   
  
Now he was standing face to face with Malfoy. Dawn was behind Malfoy looking confused and baffled but was glaring at Harry all the same. A girl Harry had never seen was standing behind her and she was looking himself and his two closest friends up and down.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Harry almost spat on Draco.  
  
"I thought I was a kissing a very attractive young women." Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
Dawn blushed slightly. Harry got even angrier when he saw. He grabbed Dawn's arm and pulled her behind him. "Stay away from her." Harry glared.   
  
Dawn's eyes flashed, but neither Harry nor Draco were looking at her, just glaring at each other. "What the hell is your deal?" She pushed Harry away from her and stood in front of Draco protectively.   
  
"You shouldn't be hanging out with him," Harry pointed to Draco.  
  
Dawn's glare could have broken wall easily. "You shouldn't be telling me who I can and can't hang out with, weither you like it or not."   
  
"But it's Malfoy!"  
  
"His name's Draco!"  
  
Draco look very surprised that Dawn was sticking up for him and happy about it too, this ticked Harry of even more.   
  
Dawn looked back between Draco and Harry. "What the hell is the deal with you two?"  
  
"Old rivals!"  
  
Both boys said this at the same time and then were silent continuing there glaring contest. Dawn looked between the two a few times and shook her head. She was hoping for an explanation. Old rivals just wasn't enough information for her. "Think you could expand on that a little?" Both boys turned to her; she looked pissed yet confused.  
  
"We haven't got along since we've meet." Draco said.  
  
"He's a mean bastard that you shouldn't be hanging out with. He's not right." Harry said.  
  
Dawn glared at Harry. There was obviously something between Harry and Draco but for now she could deal, one of them would give her the whole story later, weither they wanted to or not.   
  
"Not right?" Draco snickered. "That all you can bloody think of, Potter?"  
  
Harry glared. "Dawn we should be going. Sirius said you should stay at the Weasley's with me till school starts."  
  
"Sirius?" Both Draco and Kit asked.  
  
Dawn turned to her newfound friends. "Sirius Black is my dad, or father, whatever."  
  
Both of their jaws dropped. "But he-he..." Kit started.  
  
"Betrayed his best friend." Draco finished no looking normal and calm.  
  
Dawn glared at Draco now. "No he didn't, and he's also never killed anyone in his life. I'll explain later at the Leaky Cauldron." She turned to harry and his friends. "That's where I'm going to be stay. In my own bedroom. Draoc and Kit's aren't that far away. Dad said I could stay there or with you and this is where I'm choosing. I'll see you on the train. Bye." She was about to turn but stopped. "Who are your friends?" She looked at the girl and boy behind Harry.  
  
Harry looked quite shocked and didn't reply. The girl, whose short curly hair framed her pretty freckled face rolled her eyes and stepped up next to Harry and stuck her head out. "I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
Dawn took the girl's hand. "Dawn Summers, if you didn't already know." She smiled glad to have a face with everything Harry had told her. She looked to the redheaded boy. "Is that Ron?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Dawn smiled again. Ron didn't move. "It was good to meet you two." Once again she turned to Harry. "I'll see you later, oh and don't worry I'll owl dad and tell him where I choose to stay." She turned to Draco and Kit her eyes went wide. She turned right back around again. "Sorry I for got to introduce Kit." She sorta half pointed to Kit.   
  
Kit rolled her eyes. "It's alright Dawn I'm used to being semi ignored like that." She stepped forward and shook Hermione's hand. "It's actually Katherine but my mom called me Kit for as long as I can remember. I'm Kit Castillo Snape."  
  
Hermione's eyes went widened, along with Harry and Ron's. "You're Snape's daughter." Hermione said quietly.  
  
Kit nodded not expecting that kind reaction Dawn had talked so kindly about.  
  
"I didn't even know Snape could have a daughter, but then again she looks to ugly to be human." Ron snorted.   
  
Kit looked very hurt. Draco's eyes flashed and he stepped quickly towards Ron. But Dawn was quicker and gave Ron her best right punch she could.   
  
The redhead was on the ground instantly. Both Hermione and Harry were by his side. Harry glared at Dawn. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
Dawn glared back. "Sorry, I don't like assholeic way to judgmental bastards bad mouthing my friends."  
  
"You insult Kit again Weasley and Dawn ain't around, I'll be sure to beat you extra for her." Draco threatened. He grabbed both Kit and Dawn's arms and they walked off leaving the Gryffindor trio confused and angry. 


End file.
